


Dead King's Dance

by LuciensLibrary



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Disfunctional relationship, F/M, Laura is an asshole, poor leprechaun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciensLibrary/pseuds/LuciensLibrary
Summary: She had beaten him, thrown him on walls, get him arrested, involved him on car accidents, trouble him with his boss, almost squeezed his sack out of his body, and refused to give back his coin.And she look just like Essie.





	Dead King's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Erica McNeil, thank you very much!

She had beaten him, thrown him on walls, get him arrested, involved him on car accidents, trouble him with his boss, almost squeezed his sack out of his body, and refused to give back his coin.

And she look just like Essie.

Essie's little nose, Essie's full, kind lips... Essie's cunning eyes. It was adding insult to injury, honestly, that the dead wife, the fucking dead wife he had killed himself, look _just like_ Essie. But Sweeny had been around for a very, very long time, and he had been a king and a spirit of the forests and a fairy and a fucking cereal box, he knew better then to believe in coincidences. Coincidence is a name people came up with to exempt the Gods out of the fuck up shit they did.

So Laura Moon look just like Essie. Mad Sweeny had loved Essie once, on a damp cell, hearing only her voice. Then, of course, she brought him up to this fucking country where nobody knew shit about him, his people or his stories, so he kind of hated Essie in the end too, just a little bit.

Poor Essie.

Laura had his coin embedded in her chest, luring him to her like a dumb moth to a candle. Laura's only color in the world was that man Shadow, and Sweeny had an idea of what that felt like. Laura felt nothing, not a single thing, except for Shadow and rot. Ostara couldn't bring her back, Wednesday sure as hell wouldn't. But Mad Sweeny didn't mind the rot, didn't mind the taste of death in her. He had that too, deep inside, and for far longer then her. She was still... fresh.

She didn't fight him off when he kissed her, on that sleazy motel room on their way to the House of the Rock. She didn't kiss back though.

"Fuck off elf."  She muttered in his mouth.

"It's ok luv, I can be your pitty fuck." He murmured right back, not stepping an inch away.

"You're that desperate you'll try to fuck a cadaver of a woman that can still separate you from your dick?" She smiled, truly amused.

He wasn't amused when he said "Yes", because it was true.

"You know... before I died, I could taste stuff." She said, after looking him in the eyes for the longest time. Her's where beginning to cloud, look gray and more dead then ever. "I could, like, tell the difference between good booze and rubbing alcohol. Could feel the sun on my skin, smell of roses, all this shit. I could enjoy sex."

She was pacing slowly around the room, one leg in front of the other, a glass of whiskey being held by the arm that was stitched back to her. Sweeny sat on the bed, following her movements with his eyes, hungry and desperate and trapped by Laura Moon's voice. She sounded nothing like Essie.

"But I felt... I felt dead. Fuck, I felt like nothing could ever touch me. Nothing would. Like I was a husk of a human, a husk with a brain but nothing else. Then I died and... and I felt something. Saw something. A light."

"Your man is no light, darlin'." He told Laura he had no idea why Wednesday wanted Shadow so bad, but it wasn't entirely true. Sweeny could smell his own kind a mile away and Shadow might look like people, but he was at least a little _not-people_ too. His momma named him right, for sure.

"I know Shadow. I might not have loved him all that much when I was alive, but I knew him. I know him. He won't take me back."

She sound resigned. Like the whole journey so far, the whole trip to her rebirth, to see her husband, to keep walking around without vomiting worms was just a last attempt, an afterthought of her predicament.

"When he touches me, I can feel. My heart beats. I'm his puppy now... and to be honest, I really hate being the puppy."

When she sat on his lap and kissed him, he didn't flinch at the taste of death. When she hit him and hurt him and suck him off, Sweeny didn't fight away nor he tried to give back. But he held her when he could, and kissed her and touch her open chest and her sex with the same sort of reverence.

When she rode him, cold and clammy and feeling all wrong, Laura asked him, with a voice that could be a cry if she could cry.

"I didn't want to fuck anyone's life, you know? Do you believe me?"

"Darlin'... I _am_ believe. How can I not?"  He smiled at her, and she smile back because she couldn't cry.

If there wasn't a god on the House of the Rock that could bring her back, then Laura Moon would waste away and Mad Sweeny would be alone again, but right now they had each other.

Right now, the dead could embrace.

 


End file.
